Clases Extraprogramáticas
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando Aizen encierra en una habitación por dos diás a todos los Espadas? ¡Ulquiorra esta fuera de si! las grullas se apoderan de Las Noches ¿quieres saber mas? ¡entren y lean!


_He aquí, un nuevo One-shot, jeje he tardado mucho en escribirlo ya que me daba mucha flojera pasarlo a la compu, pero aquí esta ¡a pesar de que me duele un dedo y estar estornudando cada dos segundos! Espero que les agrade, aclaraciones al final._

_DECLAIMER: Tite Kubo es el dueño de Bleach, yo solo me divierto haciendo sufrir a sus personajes._

**Clases Extraprogramáticas.**

Si bien todos sabemos que Grimmjow es un ser cruel, sádico y sediento de sangre...no todas las cosas que hace están inspiradas en lo mismo y eso lo descubrieron sus demás compañeros Espadas una tarde aburrida en Las Noches.

-Grimmjow-Aizen había mandado a llamar al peliazul, eso era extraño ya que si sus deducciones eran ciertas, Ulquiorra era el "favorito" y no alguien como él.

-¿Qué necesita, Aizen-sama?-pregunto de mala gana, lo había interrumpido en pleno procesos creativo ¡ese tipo ya lo tenia arto!

-últimamente me he dado cuenta que gran parte de tu tiempo lo inviertes doblando papel-se acomodo en su trono ¿Cómo era que a estas alturas no tenia el trasero cuadrado y kilos de mas? ¡Si estar sentado ahí es lo único que hace!

-eehh…-vacilo unos momentos-si-fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿y que se supone que haces?-una venita apareció en la frente de Grimmjow ¡como no iiba a saber lo que se hace cuando se dobla papel! Se llevo una mano a la cabeza para intentar calmar sus nervios, pero esta claro que no funcionó y en vez de decir una blanca mentira metió la pata a fondo.

-¡origamis! ¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo?-sintió un poco de vergüenza, quizá lo creyera marica por andar haciendo esas cosas, se estuvo arrepintiendo por temor a eso, pero no sabía que se enfrentaba a un peligro mayor.

-que interesante-recargó su cabeza en la otra mano, la Espada estaba que le mandaba un Cero-entonces tengo una tarea para ti-sonrío disfrutando la mueca de enfado de su receptor.

Grimmjow salio de aquella sala dando un sonoro portazo que fácilmente se hubiera escuchado hasta Karakura. Menudo lío en el que se había metido por abrir su bocota; tendría que enseñarle a todos sus compañeros Espadas a doblar papel ¿Cómo lo haría? Aun no lo desidia, pero al primero que se le cruzara por delante estaba vilmente condenado a seguirlo y su primera victima seria Yammi.

-oe Yammi-el aludido se giro y se encontró con un Grimmjow con cara de pocos amigos.

-aahh eres tú ¿Qué quieres?

-Aizen me ordeno enseñarles a hacer Origamis-frunció el seño y le dio la espalda-¡así que sígueme!

-ahhh-suspiró-el hermoso arte de doblar papel, se requiere mucha paciencia para, yo siempre he querido aprender…-y el fibroso Arrancar siguió transmitiendo hasta que llegaron a la sala que Aizen ya les había habilitado.

-bien, te enseñare algo fácil…-ambos tomaron asiento en una de las cuantas mesas redondas que había.

Hace algunos minutos el pelicastaño ex-capitán había mandado a llamar a Ulquiorra para enviarlo a la habitación en donde se encontraba la Sexta y Yammi, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena muy poco común.

-¡joder, Yammi! Hacer un avión es lo mas fácil de hacer-el peliazul estaba parado en la mesa tirandose de los cabellos y gritando a un temeroso Yammi.

-¡aahh! Yo no aprendo a gritos ¡bestia!-el musculoso hombre tenia en sus manos algo que intentaba ser una avión, pero que estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-silensio-dijo Ulquiorra-a gritos nadie entiende-tomo asiento frente a Grimmjow, que ya había vuelto a su lugar.

-tks!... haber su contigo tengo mas suerte-y procedió a entregarle un trozo perfectamente cuadrado de papel. Para su suerte el pelinegro aprendía rápido.

-me gustan las grullas-confeso el pelinegro.

-see… a mi tambien-por primera vez desde que se conocían tenían algo en común.

-¿sabes hacer Zampakuto?-tenia curiosidad.

-no.

-¿murciélagos?

-no.

-¿autos?

-¡ni siquiera se que mierda es un auto!-achico los ojos y señalo al chico-¡vete a tu rincón, Ulquiorra!-y sin chistar, por mas raro que suene, se fue a una mesa que estaba a un rincón.

Stark iba rumbo a buscar mas almohadas cuando se topo con Gin y este lo mando con Grimmjow con la escusa de que hiciera algo productivo… cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena shokeante:

Yammi saltaba como una sena por toda la habitación mientras jugaba con un avión de papel.

-¡pium, pium! Sii lo hice wiiii!-miro hacia un rincón y encontró a Ulquiorra sentado en una mesa que estaba repleta de figuritas de papel, además el pelinegro estaba tan concentrado que podía pasar un Cero rozando su cabeza y él no se daría cuenta.

-etto… creo que entre a la habitación equivocada-el castaño iba a salir, pero alguien lo jalo del cuello del traje.

-¡aaaahhh no! No te vengas a hacer el gilipollas-el peliazul lo sentó en frente de él-así que aprende, aun que sea, a hacer un barco o me las pagaras-y entre medio despierto y medio dormido, Stark logro prestar algo de atención. Unas dos horas después, los presentes se dieron cuenta de la extraña actitud que tenia Ulquiorra ¡sabrá su no-existente Dios como hizo un origami con la forma de la mujer! Sin tomar en cuenta que cada vez que se acercaban comenzaba a hacer sonidos gurutales parecidos a un gruñido, al metrosexual de Aizen no le gustaría saber que su mano derecha perdió la razón.

-no creo que esto termine bien-opino Stark, que tenia unas cuantas camas de papel sobre su mesa.

-Aizen se las va a tener que tragar-dijo en un berrinche el peliazul-la idea fue suya.

Ya estaban todos los Espadas, ecepto Szayel, y algunas Fracciones metidos en aquella habitación. Se habrían ido, pero Tousen estaba en la entrada y atacaba a cualquiera que intentara salir; cuando el pelirosa Espada apareció en la entrada y abrió la puerta… bueno, lo que vio no era algo que se viera todos los días. Ulquiorra seguía en su rincón murmurando cosas in entendibles, Grimmjow intentaba por todos medios idos y por haber enseñarle a Yammi a hacer una flor, Hallibel y sus Fracciones estaban en una mesa del centro haciendo una mini replica de Las Noches en papel, Stark dormía y Lilynette le metía a la boca todas las figuras que habían echo ambos, Zommari estaba alegados de todos doblando tranquilamente cada papel para dejar una figura perfecta, Nnoitra amenazaba a Tesla para que le hiciera un perrito, la pecera andante de Aaroniero tenia su mesa repleta de peces y Barragan a duras penas veía lo que estaba haciendo.

-el tiempo no me sobra como para perderlo con ustedes-se iba a dar la vuelta, pero antes el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con llave los alarmo a todos.

-¿estamos encerrados?-pregunto la primera un poco adormilado todavía.

-encerrados-dijo monótonamente Ulquiorra, recordemos que estaba fuera de si.

-¡Waaaaa! Nnoitra-sama, yo tengo claustrofobia-Tesla comenzó a correr por toda la pequeña habitación.

-¡ese maldito de Aizen me las pagara!-el peliazul tenia la sangre hirviendo, el muy desgraciado los había encerrado en esa maldita habitación.

-láncele un Cero a la puerta-hablo sabiamente la rubia en todo el griterío que había.

-las pareces rebotan los Ceros-mensiono Aaroniero.

-¡¿Y TU COMO LO SABES?-lo encaro furioso Grimmjow.

-Szayel me lo mencionó un día que estaba borracho-todas las miradas se fijaron en él y el bullicio paró ¿Cómo diablos? Si Aizen lo único que permitía era el té, cada vez que les confiscaban el sake los tiraba al calabozo.

-¡maldito hijo de puta!-gritó Nnoitra-nosotros yendo a un bar de mala muerte en medio de la nada y tú emborrachándote en las narices de Aizen-ya iba a degollarlo cuando Ulquiorra alzó la voz.

-sake, necesito sake-se acercaba al pelirosa con cara de desquiciado-¡Dame sake! ¡Quiero sake!-lo sacudía de los hombros frenéticamente.

-waaaa Stark-Lilynette se abrazo a la pierna del castaño-¡si Ulquiorra actúa extraño es por que el fin del mundo esta cerca!

-no digas eso-acarició la cabeza de la chica-solo le falta dormir un poco y estará bien…

-nosotras tenemos una idea-anuncio la rubia. Ulquiorra dejo de sacudir a Szayel, Grimmjow ya no golpeaba con los puños la puerta, Lilynette dejo de llorar y Tesla dejo de rodar por el suelo. Todos le prestaron atención

-lo que haremos será lo siguiente…-todos asentían, menos la cuarta que estaba como en un trance-¿Qué opinan?-dijo de forma amenazante.

-estamos todos de acuerdo-hablo sabiamente zommari.

-la Cuarta es muy rápida doblando, pídanle ayuda-nadie la cuestiono.

-¡Ulquiorra!-bramo el peliazul-nos ayudaras a hacer grullas-el pelinegro ni siquiera chisto, fue hacia su mesa, tiro al piso todo lo que estaba en ella y comenzó a doblar frenéticamente.

-vaya Gin, últimamente Las Noches esta muy solitaria-Aizen y el aludido paseaban por el palacio cuando el castaño mencionó eso.

-pero Aizen-sama, usted encerró a los Espadas en la sala de origami hace dos días-la eterna sonrisa de Gin desapareció como pocas veces ocurría.

-¿a si? Creo que ya es hora de dejaros salir-hablo despreocupadamente el hombre.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la sala denominada "Sala del Papel" original ¿no? Cuando llegaron a su destino no percibían señales de vida, aun que adentro la cosa fuera distinta.

-alguien me esta picando el ojo-se quejo Zommari.

-creo que es mi zapato-contesto Stark.

-no, es mi mascara-afirmo Lilynette.

-¡¿y tu como sabes?-Nnoitra se metió en la conversación.

-¡por que veo la maldita barbilla de Zomari!-la razón de tanta irritación se devia a que estaban suspendidos en un mar de grullas de colores, la habitación estaba llena hasta el tope.

-¡Nnoitra-sama, tengo claustrofobia!-lloriqueaba otra vez Tesla-¡voy a morir!

-¡Hallibel! Mas te vale que esto funcione esto-amenazaba la Sexta a su compañera sin saber donde diablos estaba.

-¡el infeliz esta amenasando a Hallibel-sama! MATENLOOO-Apache nadaba en el mar de grullas buscando a sus demás compañeras.

-no seas torpe, Apache-hablo Sun Sun-ni si quiera sabemos en donde esta-y entre discusión y discusión la cerradura se escucho y…

¡Todo el pasillo quedo inundado de grullas! Los Arrancars salieron felices de su encierro, pero Ulquiorra.

-ggrrr-el pelinegro salio gruñendo.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Ulquiorra?-gritó histérico Aizen.

-el encierro lo afecto de sobre manera-explico rápidamente la rubia.

-¡la mujer!-gritó-¡QUIERO A LA MUJER!-salio corriendo por todo el palacio bajo la atónita mirada de su superior.

-Aizen-sama-hablo Gin-aquí debe haber unas mil grullas* ¿Por qué no pide un deseo?-el castaño vio la mirada matadora de la Sexta Espada y la del los demás también, lo hizo recapacitar un poco.

-deseo nunca haber encerrado a los Espadas-pero ya era tarde, Aizen Sousuke corría por toda Las Noches para evitar ser alcanzado por un Cero y las Zamapakutos liberadas de sus Arrancars…

_Mil grullas(*)=Una antigua leyenda japonesa promete que cualquiera que haga mil grullas de papel recibirá un deseo de parte de una grulla, tal como una vida larga o la recuperación de una enfermedad._

_¿Les agrado? Espero que si y que le den click al botón que esta abajito para dejar un review para esta loquita. ¡gracias Ryunna Portu comentario que me ayudo a terminar! Jajajaja ¡ustedes lectores también pueden pedir un deseo!_

_Saludos y hasta la próxima._


End file.
